


Change Of Paths NaLu

by ChottoChikara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChottoChikara/pseuds/ChottoChikara
Summary: Please follow my tumblr- chottochikara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr- chottochikara

CHP 1

Lucy was sitting in the kitchen, with a beer on her hand and two empty others on the table. She has been drinking more often recently, it helps her forget the situation she’s in.

She needs to tell him how she feels about what’s going on.

He has been spending less time with her, it’s rare when they are in the same room. He stays supposedly at work till dawn and when she wakes up he’s not there anymore, sometimes she wonders if he is even going home to sleep or just staying on some “friend’s” house doing something she preferes to not think about.

But the problem is that she has found what has been going on: cheating she found out when his little “side girl” left many messages saying how much she liked the night they spent together and how wild he was in bed (which in Lucy’s opinion it wasnt really that good) with tones of unnecessary emojis, conveniently when he forgot to bring his phone to work.

She knows she should have talked with him a long time ago but she couldn’t find the right words or courage or even time to talk to him.

But now she’s finally ready to put an end in this relationship. She’s done that everything he does is put her down, not giving her the support she gives him. And it’s tonight that everything will end between them, he had just called her saying to cook something ,he was coming home to eat cause he forgot his wallet in the bedside table this morning.

———————————————  
“Hey babe”- Loke said after closing the door behind him-“smells good, whats for diner?”

“…Food.”-it was the only thing she said to him.

“Wow someone’s moody today, are you on your period or something?”- of course, cause everytime she’s “moody” with him, he blames it on the period thing.

Lucy ignores the comment made from Loke and sits down on the chair, after Loke sat down he started to eat the food.

“Umm the food tastes gre-”

“I wanna break up.”

There was only Silence between them, until Lucy broke it standing up and asaying:

“… and there’s nothing you can do or say to change my mind. Goodbye.”

“Lulu, baby why dont you come sit down and finish the food, it’s going to get cold and you don’t want that do you, after all the work you’ve been through? Look I saw the empty beers on the table, so I’m sure that it’s the alcohool talking not you, so why don’t we pretend that this converstation never happend and I’ll considerate frogetting about it?”

“you are not going to play games with me, it’s not the acohool taking it’s me, and I’ve made my decision and it’s not going to change.”

Lucy stands up and walks to the door, but somehow Loke got there first and locked it.

“NO!”

“Excuse me?!”

“I’m not gonna get dumped by you just cause you feel like it. IMAGINE what am I gonna say when I go to events and people ask ‘where’s my girlfriend?’. A-and m-my friends! I’m gonna be a joke to their eyes cause YOU broke up with me! PLUS your never going to find someone like me HA that's just impossible!”

“Sorry (not sorry), but you are going to get over this, and soon get another poor girl to destroy her life just like you destroyed mine. Now my words are final I’m leavi-”

SLAP

Lucy’s hand is now on her red cheek along with glassy eyes and a shocked face. Loke seem to be slightly shocked too.

“Sorry didnt mean to be that hard… hey baby you know I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose…I meant it to be a light little patch on the cheek to wake you up from the stupid things you were saying”

“Are you FUCKING kidding me? NO I will not change my mind and slapping is just going to make it easier for me to leave”

“N-no wait. I’M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT!”

“Too late to apologize”

Lucy did a 'Lucy Kick’ in Loke’s…“place”, and with that she left but not until she said her last goodbye to him:

“Dont ever speak to me again. BITCH!”

And with that she left to a new beginning


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2

After the fight she had with Loke, Lucy walked around through the cold streets of New York utill it started raining so she stopped at a bar.

´huh, I’m so cliché, break up with boyfriend then get even more wasted and do some crazy thing that im gonna regret, already see how’s this going to end´ Lucy thought.

As soon as she walked in she was surprised by the amount of color the bar had as decoration, she walked to the counter and sat down.

“Hi! Whats for today’s evening?”-said an old person with grey hair and short height she looked at the little metal pin stuck in his clothing and apparently his name is ‘Makarov’ what an unusual name.

“Something strong.”-she thought for a moment then replied-“Do you make Long Island Ice Tea?”-he nooded-“Then keep them coming please, I’ll pay later”

After a while Lucy was completely wasted, unfortunately for her the bar had to close in a few hours. She sanded up but lost her balance causing her to fall on a male.

“Sorry, I lost my balance there and didn’t saw where I was going.”- Lucy said with an apologetic look on her face.

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart…you look pale, c’mon lets go outside for you to get some air.”- the stranger quickly added after checking up her body.

Lucy knew deep down in her mind that it was not just ‘to get some air’ but at that point she couldn’t react to what was happening.

After that, the weird looking guy took her to the back alley of the bar, then a couple more guys appeared and now there were three men in front of her. At that point Lucy knew she fucked up.

“Oi! we just want your money and purse but if you don’t have them you can always give us something else.”- teased one guy in the back with a perverted look.

“N-No stop! HELP!”

“Ha! No one is going to hear you cry for help cause everyones inside, you can even hear the music from here.”

“Didn’t we told you that we didn’t wanted nasty people like you around our bar?”- a new deep voice said, it was from a tall guy, Lucy couldn’t really get any more details from him cause she was starting to pass out due to the alcohol.

“Shit” one of them cursed then turned to the next one and whispered but it wasn’t quiet enough-“ Maybe we should leave there are lots of bars and honestly this girl isn’t worth getting our asses kicked.”

Lucy was a little offended by that commentary but glad that they were scared of the mystery guy.

Suddently the tall guy landed a nasty punch on the ‘Boss’ and the other two started to back away

“ Don’t forget to take the trash with you, its not nice to pollute the earth” they picked the knocked out one and ran away.

“Hey are you alright?” Lucy’s vision started to blur.

“I don’t know… I think I’m going to pass out”

“W-wait at least tell me where you live so I can drop-“ but she had already fallen into the boy´s arms sleeping.


End file.
